


Right To Remain Silent

by Fedora Of Adorableness (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Awkwardness, Bladder shyness, Omovember 10, Omovember 2020, Urination, Young Neal Caffrey, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/Fedora%20Of%20Adorableness
Summary: Notthat it was a very good idea, though...
Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987816
Kudos: 5
Collections: WC²





	Right To Remain Silent

Neal knew what had led to this moment. A split-second decision. It wasn’t like he didn’t take risks. It was the consequences that he usually managed to avoid...

He had taken several important choices that day. Whether to trust the intel from a man called “the Snitch”, whether to gel his hair; he did the former, not the latter. 

The very last decision he made, was whether to use the bathroom one last time. He’d already gone not too long ago. So he shook his head and left.

He flinched when he sat down in the car, his hands cuffed comfortably on his back. Why they felt this was necessary when he had literally put his hands behind his head in surrender, was beyond him. A shiver went through his spine.

“You okay?” Burke asked, perceptively. 

“Besides being arrested? Just dandy, thank you, Peter,” he grinned, crossing his ankles.

Peter glared at his bravado. He had to look away to hide how endearing it was to be addressed like a friend, and not a foe.

The car ride was tense. Not because he was being driven to the FBI for questioning. Because they didn’t stop. He knew it was slightly irregular, but a part of him genuinely expected them to ask if he needed a break, on the way. It was common courtesy,  _ surely _ ? Apparently not.

Nor did they ask when he entered the White Collar office. It seemed fairly odd.

The interview was painted with redirects and return questions. The agent seemed to be on a wild goose chase. Meanwhile, the contents of his bladder were about to fly south for the winter.

* * *

“Would you like something to eat? Chinese food, pizza? I can order us a little something?” Burke offered.

“Pizza sounds nice,” Neal answered, using the cover of thinking to momentarily shift in his chair.

Peter left to make the call, and joined Jones to observe for a while.

“Woah! That’s like a glitch in the Matrix,” Clinton noted, surprised.

“What’re you talking about?”

The other agent pointed at their suspect.

“He changed posture the second you closed the door,”

Burke frowned. 

“That’s not the weird part,” he remarked. “He wasn’t like that when I was questioning him,” 

Peter was confused. Neal had given the impression that his arresting officer didn’t scare him, and he’d seemed more than calm enough under the circumstances...but it was clear that it had been an act.

Which didn’t make any sense. Why would you hide something that would serve in your favour? They might’ve been able to leave him in a holding cell for the day. He immensely hoped it wasn’t his doing, whatever it was.

* * *

The meal was quiet. Peter tried to open up the younger man, assuring him time and again that it wasn’t ‘another trap’.

Neal used every bite the other man took, to squeeze himself. Eventually, Burke left him alone again. And once again, the man looked like a caged tiger once unobserved.

A moment later, they spotted Caffrey attempting to fix the AC.

“Please don’t touch that,” Jones requested, entering the room. 

“I think it’s broken,” Neal claimed, unsuccessfully.

“Works just fine. But maybe that’s the problem,” he turned it off. Caffrey visibly relaxed. “I would’ve done that earlier if I’d known you were getting chilly,”

“Well, it wasn’t that big of a deal, I figured I could fix it on my own,” 

“Yeah, that’s not a good idea, when about to charged with a federal crime,” Jones remarked. He noticed the bond forger was forging a very strong bond to his chair. He was leaning forward with his hands clasped between his thighs. The agent couldn’t help wondering whether he might need to use the bathroom.

Clinton moved the pizza boxes off the table and stared at the partially filled glass of water next to Neal.

“Want a refill?” he offered.

  
Neal averted his eyes, looking anywhere but the water in front of him. “I’m good,”

His statement was immediately followed by squirming. 

At this point, Jones had no doubt. He couldn’t help wondering how long the man thought he could hide the obvious fact that he needed to  _ go _ ...

As it was, Neal had already given up the pretence. He just hoped the man wouldn’t  _ call him out on it. _

Yeah, so much for that. Jones moved to the door, leaning on the frame. 

“Hey, you know, if you need to use the bathroom, that’s okay,” he reminded the con man.

  
“What?” Neal stared at him blankly, leaning back, hugging his knee. 

“Come on Caffrey, you thought we were gonna keep you here all day with  _ no breaks _ ?” 

“It crossed my mind,” he remarked, awkwardly blushing.

“You wanna,” Jones hinted.

“Yes, please,” Neal sighed, clearing his throat. His face turned slightly red, as he surrendered to the offer. “Sure, why not” he feigned casualness, badly.

“Cool, come on over,” 

Jones gently blocked Caffrey’s shoulder as he attempted to leave the room before him.

“Hold on a second there, sneak. Gotta cuff you first,”

Neal sighed. “Seriously? You know I don’t have any guns!” he complained.

“You do have arms,” the agent pointed out.

The handcuffs clinked and clanged as they breached the short distance down the grey hallways of the Bureau. Jones did not comment on this; it was not the time, nor was it his place.

“Don’t try anything,” he warned, uncuffing the man, who smiled at the lack of people.

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Neal spouted pop-culture wisdom.

“What? Not a fan of Yoda?”

“Don’t get cocky,”

“Nerf-herder,” Caffrey quipped, unzipping himself. A glance out the door revealed part of his chaperone’s back. So, with that, he proceeded. It wasn’t exactly easy, with a Fed waiting for him, but he managed after a while. 

It was undoubtedly slower than it should be. But again, Jones didn’t rush him.

Peter Burke, on the other hand, wondered what was taking them so long. Was the man lactose-intolerant or something? It was possible. There was nothing in his file beyond five years ago. An allergy recorded before then could’ve fallen through the void.

CJ-  _ I’m giving him a minute. _

Peter nodded in understanding. He’d have a hard time peeing with a guard right behind him, too.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫

The interview went much better once Neal was feeling better. That didn’t mean they got anything out of him though...other than pee. But now the roles were reversed, and Caffrey was slinging Peter along through various tales that were hardly proof of anything other than garden-variety mischievousness. One thing was certain; when the first thing Neal said before entering the elevator was:

“I have to use the bathroom,”

No one was surprised.


End file.
